


smallest sofa

by gatos



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Best Friends to Lovers, Chaptered, Confessions, Fix It, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Spoilers, Unrequited Love, a hint of jealousy just for fun, but also having britta and annie as a sub plot, but make it the smallest park from parks, episode conventions of space-time, nothing too much nothing unhealthy, the plot itself being annie coming out to britta, this is me making troy and abed a CLICHE ROMANCE, you'll get the name of the fic in the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatos/pseuds/gatos
Summary: Abed confesses feelings that Troy doesn't reciprocate. Well, at least he doesn't think he does... Until he sees his best friend having way too much fun with someone who wasn't him.Or,Conventions of Space-time, but make it Smallest Park.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Britta Perry, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	smallest sofa

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. I don't know. God. Okay. You'll see hints of Ben and Leslie in here, only hints. Annie and Britta have a subplot. There WILL be a sofa that's too small. They're idiots. I love them. But more importantly, I wanted to give Troy and Abed a cliché.

_ACT ONE_

_This is a fix it, but also, it's not. This is a story of ugly and unrequited feelings, confessions, coming outs, awkwardness, friendship, and overall, idiots in love. It all started when..._

FADE IN:

**INT. ABED'S BLANKET FORT - WEEK ONE - DAY**

It's a quiet morning outside, but inside the blanket fort, there's a tension.

ABED is standing next to a white board, TROY is in front of him. The white board is full of information for their next adventure, the Inspecticon. Very detective-like.

Abed's looking down, pensively. Troy's looking at him, worried.

**TROY**

Did we forget anything?

**ABED**

There's probably something you need to know.

Abed lifts his head, stares at Troy.

**TROY**

Didn't you... already told me?

**ABED**

No, this is different. I'm bringing someone else to the convention.

Troy's expression shifts from worried to a mix of offended and hurt. He just wasn't expecting this.

FADE OUT.

_No, no, no_ _. Wait, Let's back it up even more. Same day, but one conversation before._

**INT. APARTMENT - WEEK ONE - EARLIER**

BRITTA is at the breakfast counter. Abed is nowhere to be seen. Troy gets out of his bedroom, yawning.

He takes a good look of his apartment, and wait, Britta's here. Why is Britta here?

**BRITTA**

Good morning.

**TROY**

(confused)

It's eight a.m.

**BRITTA**

So, yeah, morning.

Troy heads to the kitchen.

**TROY**

Are you crashin' again?

He pours himself a glass of water, half full.

**BRITTA**

No! I managed to pay rent this month.

(then)

Annie invited me last night to watch a movie. You and Abed aren't the only friends in the world.

**TROY**

You're wrong, we are.

He drinks the water in one go, and sits next to Britta. There's a box of cereal on the counter, he grabs a hand of it. Eats one by one.

**BRITTA**

Why are you up so early for?

**TROY**

Inspecticon is in one week. Abed already texted me seventeen times today saying we need to revise.

**BRITTA**

You guys are fine, then?

**TROY**

Why wouldn't we be?

**BRITTA**

Because of...

CUT TO:

**FLASHBACK, TROY AND ABED'S SHARED BLANKET FORT, ONE MONTH AGO.**

Troy is on the floor, leaning on the bunk bed, playing on his Nintendo DS. Abed is next to him, as he tries once more to beat one of the final boss in Super Mario's World. He's not having an easy time, because he can sense there's something bothering Abed. He's too quiet and too tensed up. The whole atmosphere feels like it's building up to something.

And it was.

**TROY**

What's wrong?

**ABED**

There's something you need to know.

Pause.

Both look at each other, Abed turns away, like he's ashamed.

**TROY**

So, there is something wrong.

**ABED**

(small)

Depends on how you see it.

**TROY**

You can tell me anything.

Troy puts the Nintendo DS away, and gently places a hand on Abed's knee. Reassuring.

Abed flinches. Troy takes his hand back.

**ABED**

It's something that can deeply affect the dynamic of our friendship. We make a great team. I don't wanna lose it.

**TROY**

Abed, that's nonsense.

**ABED**

Promise you won't stop talking to me.

**TROY**

(not even hesitating)

I promise.

Abed takes a deep breath. He straightens his posture. Sits cross-legged. And now, Troy is as unease as Abed.

**ABED**

I've been aware of it for sometime and I don't think I can keep it to myself anymore. It feels like I'm lying to you and I'm not very kin of it.

A moment. He's going to confess it. Later, He'll face the consequences of his words.

Troy can't breathe.

**ABED**

I may have developed romantic feelings for you.

**TROY**

Abed.

**ABED**

I think about you all the time. I'm always looking forward to the moments of my day that I get to hang out with you. You make me happy. A day that I don't get to spend with you, it's a waste of hours. I think this is love. It feels like love. A love like in the movies. It's weird, I've never felt this way before.

Troy doesn't know how to respond. Although, He doesn't need to, Abed is not finished yet.

**ABED**

I'm sorry, I know this is awkward. You don't have to say anything about it, unless you have something to say about it. Do you?

Troy does not.

**ABED**

(disappointed)

_Oh._

You can see Abed is hurt, but he knew this was one of the scenarios. He gets up, murmurs 'I'm sorry.' and leaves the room. Leaves Troy there, alone.

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

**INT. APARTMENT - WEEK ONE - CONTINUOUS**

We're back with Troy and Britta at the breakfast counter.

**TROY**

We're fine. Super fine.

**BRITTA**

Sounds like you're fine.

**TROY**

We are. Fine.

**BRITTA**

I believe in you, but -

**TROY**

No buts, please, Britta. He - he was just confused. I don't know.

**BRITTA**

I think you should talk about what happened.

**TROY**

We did!

CUT TO:

**FLASHBACK, APARTMENT, ONE MONTH AGO.**

It's been five hours since Abed is outside and unreachable. Troy and ANNIE are by the living room, walking in circles, anxious.

**ANNIE**

Text him again.

**TROY**

I already texted him thirty times.

**ANNIE**

Well, once more won't kill you.

Troy texts.

**ANNIE**

What even happened?

**TROY**

I don't think I can talk about it.

**ANNIE**

All I want is to help. I have my own problems, you know? I can't babysit you two.

Troy looks in disbelief of Annie's response. This is not a something Annie would say. She notices.

**ANNIE**

(genuine)

I'm sorry. I just... got a lot going on right now.

**TROY**

It's okay. If you wanna talk, I'll always be here.

**ANNIE**

One day I will.

Troy smiles at Annie, small but sincere.

The apartment's door opens. Abed comes in. A relived Troy and a relived Annie rushes to him.

Annie hugs Abed.

**ANNIE**

We were worried! Answer your texts!

**ABED**

(vulnerable)

Sorry, I didn't mean to scary you.

**ANNIE**

I know.

She looks at Troy, who's cautiously keeping a distance from them.

**TROY**

Annie, can I talk to Abed in private?

**ANNIE**

Oh, okay.

Annie leaves. It's just the two of them.

**ABED**

You don't have to say anything I told you.

**TROY**

I know.

Awkward silence. They don't have one of those since the very first start of their friendship.

**ABED**

Do you want to say something?

**TROY**

Are we still best friends? Or, friends. I'll take anything.

Abed sadly smiles.

**ABED**

Always best friends.

Eventually, it will be the same again.

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

**INT. APARTMENT - WEEK ONE - CONTINUOUS**

Back with Troy and Britta.

**TROY**

After that, I offered to move bedrooms, he accepted, and we never touched the subject again.

Abed enters the apartment. He takes off his jacket, hangs it. He's holding a bag of donuts.

**ABED**

Hey, Britta.

(to Troy)

You're up!

**BRITTA**

(happy)

Morning, Abed. I see donuts?

**ABED**

Yes, I was craving it.

**BRITTA**

Can I have one?

**ABED**

Sure, I bought for all of us.

Abed puts the bag on the counter, Britta takes one. Troy goes to do the same, but Abed slightly slaps his hand.

**ABED**

Not you.

**TROY**

Whyyyyyyyyyyyy?

**ABED**

We'll revise our strategy for the Inspection first. It's one week away.

Troy rolls his eyes.

**TROY**

Can't we eat while revising?

**ABED**

Troy, we need to concentrate. My bedroom, let's go.

Abed leaves, Troy follows him. Britta watches, while eating her pink donut.

FADE OUT.

**INT. ABED'S BLANKET FORT - WEEK ONE - DAY**

Abed is standing near a white board completely taken over with graphics, maps, messy writing, and pictures of characters from the series Inspector Space-time. Very Charlie from _Always Sunny_ energy.

Troy's in front of him paying attention to whatever Abed has to say. And it's a lot. He's also holding several pieces of paper.

**ABED**

Do you have the last ones we need?

**TROY**

All color-coded already.

**ABED**

The best routes?

**TROY**

The best routes.

**ABED**

Cool.

Abed takes the maps out of Troy's hands and hangs it on the white board.

**ABED**

Now, we know I have a longer stride, but I'm assuming your superior physical fitness will allow you to compensate with greater speed.

**TROY**

It will. I was thinking, to make our time better, we should change costumes in the car.

**ABED**

I agree, writing it on the board.

Troy repeats it singing.

**TROY**

Writing it on the board!

Abed writes on the board 'Changing costumes in the car'.

**TROY**

Are we all set?

Abed turns to Troy.

**ABED**

I think so.

**TROY**

Great! Donut's Time!

Troy heads for the kitchen, but Abed calls for him.

**ABED**

Wait.

**TROY**

Did we forget anything?

Abed faces down, pensively. A worried look washes Troy's face.

**ABED**

There's probably something you need to know.

Abed lifts his head, stares at Troy. Oh, Troy's heard that before. It didn't end well.

**TROY**

(vulnerable)

Didn't you... already told me?

**ABED**

No, this is different.

(pause)

I'm bringing someone else to the convention.

**TROY**

... As a date?

**ABED**

Would it be weird for you if it was?

**TROY**

I don't -

**ABED**

It's not a date. It's Karl, you know Karl.

**TROY**

Karl's nice.

**ABED**

He is. He really is. He is also a big fan, but he didn't have anyone to go with him. So, I invited him. Is that cool?

**TROY**

Sure, I mean... If it was a date it'd be awkward.

**ABED**

Awkward?

**TROY**

Y'know... we were really excited for this. This is kind of... our thing?

**ABED**

(reassuring)

Yeah, it's our thing. It'll be ours Karl being there or not.

Troy nods, it'll be okay. He still is going to have Abed for the day. More people, more fun. Right?

FADE OUT.

**INT. APARTMENT - WEEK ONE - LATER**

Britta and Troy are at the table.

**BRITTA**

He's bringing someone else. Is it... like a date?

**TROY**

No, he said it was not like a date.

**BRITTA**

Would you be upset if it was?

**TROY**

Why everyone keeps asking me this? No, I'd not... Well, yes, I would. But not because of Abed crushing on someone else! Because, Inspector Space-Time is kind of our thing.

**BRITTA**

I see.

Annie gets out of her room and walks to the table.

**BRITTA**

Anyway, where is he? He's not having dinner with us?

**TROY**

He's helping Karl with his costume.

**ANNIE**

(sitting)

Watch out, Troy. When it comes to nerds, this is like getting to third base.

Britta snorts, Annie feels proud of her joke.

**TROY**

(offended)

Ha ha. Don't you have other problems to deal with, Annie?

**ANNIE**

Yes, but yours is better.

**BRITTA**

More dramatic.

**ANNIE**

(to britta)

I know, right? Like, high school kind of drama.

**BRITTA**

Teenager jealousy.

**TROY**

I'm not jealous. Good for him, he's reaching out to other people.

**ANNIE**

We're just joking, Troy.

**TROY**

I know that.

**BRITTA**

Can Annie and I come, too?

**ANNIE**

Yes, pleaseeeeeeee. I've never had an adult vacation before.

**TROY**

Don't ask me, ask Abed.

**BRITTA**

Abed can invite someone else, but you can't?

**TROY**

Britta, that's just mean.

**ANNIE**

Yeah, Britta. Mean.

(to troy)

She's got a point, though...

Britta and Annie glance to each other, as if they were teaming up their way into this vacation. And they were.

**TROY**

Okay, then. You're invited. I'll link to you the Google Drive folder Abed's made with the instructions.

**BRITTA**

Google Drive folder?

**TROY**

That's nothing.

Now, it's Troy's turn to be mean.

**TROY**

Wait till he knocks on your door three in the morning with a white board.

**ANNIE**

A white board?

**TROY**

You know what? You'll see.

Troy gets up, and leaves.

**BRITTA**

He's messing with us, right?

**ANNIE**

I'll lock my door tonight.

**BRITTA**

Yeah, good idea.

FADE OUT.

_END OF ACT ONE._

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, feel free to leave kudos and comments! Thank you for reading *heart emojis*.


End file.
